I'm Alive
by I'mTotallyDivergent36826
Summary: ALLEGIANT SPOLIERS I'm Tris. Yeah, I know. I'm not dead. I would've been if it weren't for my daughter, Rosie. Indeed I am alive, but dead to everyone at the same time. Will someone find me?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This is closure for me. Just saying.**

**This is after Allegiant, but MAJOR SPOILER: TRIS LIVES. They, the Bureau, faked her death. She's now experimented on along with… well read to find out! P.S. Uriah didn't die.**

**Tris P.O.V.**

Today was worse than ever. Prodding at my brain hurts, you know! Mental pain is worse, though. I miss everyone. We miss everyone. I get sent, more like thrown, back into my living area. I frown, but then smile when I see Rosie's three-year-old face. "MAMA!" She screams. "Yes, sweetie pie. Mama's here." I reply. I pick her up and set her on my knee. Rosie's beautiful. She's everything I've ever wanted in a child. She has _his_ chocolate hair and hooked nose. She's petite like me and has long, thin hair. She also has my stubborn personality. Even though I love all of her, my favorite is her eyes. She has Tobias' deep blue eyes I used to get lost in.

The thought of Tobias makes me want to cry. The thought that he moved on and got married. I wouldn't know, but he deserves better than me. I wish I could see everyone. Uriah, Christina, Caleb, Shauna, Zeke, Matthew, heck, even Peter! I have lost all hope of getting out of here. Everyone has probably forgotten about me. The only reason I haven't killed myself yet, is Rosie. She was Tobias' baby too. I've negotiated with the Bureau so they can't experiment on the 'geneticly pure baby' until she's 5.

The Bureau is evil. I go through simulations, but at least I can see everyone.

I always hoped that I could marry Tobias. It's funny because Rosie _knows_ that she has a dad out there. Her first words were 'dada'.

We're in bed when she suddenly looks up from her toys the Bureau gave us. "Mommy?"

"Yeah, munchkin?" I ask.

"Who is my daddy? Lyssa asked me." Alyssa is a 'babysitter' for when I'm experimented on.

"Well… Your daddy was an amazing man. He loved me and I loved him. You look just like him. You have his deep blue eyes." I say as a tear falls from my eye.

"Why did he leave us?" she asks.

"He didn't leave us, sweetie. We left him." I say. "Why?"

"I didn't want to leave him. If I could see him now I would. Life just isn't fair sometimes."

"oh okay. Does he know me?" she sure is curious.

"No. He would've loved you, though." I say sighing. She curls under the covers with me. "I love you mama." Rosie whispers softly.

"Love you too Rosie." We both drift off into a deep sleep before Nita comes to tell me I have to get going.

**Tobias P.O.V.**

It's been three and a half years since she died. I haven't laid eyes on anyone else. For some reason, I feel like she's still out there. Unfortunately, she's not. Today I'm stuck in the back of the truck, going to the Bureau for information on the computers. We're probably going to have to force it out of them. Oh well.

"Tobias. Hello?" Amar raises a hand in front of my face to snap me out of my daze.

"Yeah?" I say. "Let's get off." He says. I jump off and I'm greeted with a big electric fence. There are guards there and they let us in. By 'us' I mean Cara, Christina, Lauren, Zeke, Amar, George, and Uriah.

We walk into the Bureau and I'm amazed. Almost everything looks the same. I'm broken out of my trance by a poking on my leg. I look down and see a little girl with brown straight hair and blue eyes. "Guys!" I yell. They walk over to me and gawk at the beautiful girl.

"Hey little girl. What's your name?" George asks. She crosses her arms and says, "Tell me your name first." I chuckle because she's sort of stubborn like Tris is- was.

"Okay," George says chuckling, "I'm George." He puts out his hand and she grabs two fingers and shakes them firmly like a Dauntless person was. "Whoa! That's a nice handshake you got there." Uriah says. She giggles and tells us that her name's Rosie.

"What a beautiful name! I'm Christina." Christina squeals.

"My mommy named me that because she said I was as pretty as a rose."

"Where is your mommy and daddy?" Amar says, squatting so he's eyelevel with her. "My mommy is in ex- ex- experments. Yeah, experments! And my mommy says that my daddy doesn't know me." She says adorably.

"Well, if you can tell us who your daddy looked like, maybe we could help you find him." Zeke offers. Rosie walks over to Christina and hugs her knees.

"My mommy had a friend like you. Her name was Chris." Rosie says to Christina. "My daddy has brown hair, a nose like me, and my eyes. My mommy loved him. She cries about him a lot." We stand there shocked. She described me. I couldn't be her father. Tris is dead.

"Mommy talks about her old friends. Chris, Uri, Zekey, Sha, and Caleb." We stare at her in shock. She named all of us. "I could take you to my home, if you'd like." Rosie says shyly. We all nod still in shock. She grabs my hand and pulls me forward.

We arrive to a plain apartment and she pulls me onto the couch. "Rosie, what's your mommy's name?" Lauren asks.

"Uh… I don't know. Mommy, I guess."

"Wait, why does your mommy go to experimenting?" Christina asks.

"They say she's not normal. She's 'pure' I guess. My mommy said I'm her only sunshine. She always says I look like Daddy." I keep thinking this is Tris' daughter.

"Do they… hit your mommy?" Uriah asks softly. She nods and tears start streaming down her face. "They hit her and she comes in and says that they can't hurt me." I can't imagine what this little girl has to go through. "Wanna see my mama's draw book?" Rosie asks Christina. Before Christina can answer, Rosie grabs a book off the counter. She hands it to Christina and Christina opens it.

"Uh… Four… Come see this." I grab the book and see amazing things. There's the faction symbols, roses, Rosie, three ravens, and… me? There are tons. Me laughing, smiling, grimacing. Everything. The last sketch is what makes me drop the book.

It says _4+6._

"Guys! Tris is alive!" I yell at them. They come rushing over and look at the sketches. They all have a permanent smile or tears on their face. "Wait a sec. If this is Tris' daughter then… Four, you're a dad." Zeke says connecting the dots. "Rosie. Did your mommy talk about a Toby or a Four?" Uriah questions. Just as she replies, the door flies open and a small, petite figure is thrown in.

Tris.

**Tris P.O.V.**

Today is terrible. Whippings for not telling them what I know. Punches, just for the fun of it. At least Rosie doesn't have to witness this. I'm thrown into my room and I see 7 people in my room.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Rosie runs over to me and sobs. It's probably because I have blood all over my back and bruises all over my face.

"It's okay baby." I coo to her. "Who's here?" I ask.

"Chris-tina is here and T-Toby." My eyes shoot up to see all of my friends crying.

Tobias is here too. Looking like he just saw a ghost. "Tr-Tris? You're… alive?" He whispers.

"In the bleeding flesh." I say. All my friends stare at my bloody body. "Rosie, go get mommy a washcloth like last time." I say in her ear. She nods and blinks fast to get all the tears out of her eyes. I attempt to stand but I need help. "Zeke? Uriah? A little help here?" They rush over and sit me on the bed. Rosie runs in and puts the washcloth on my back.

"How?" Christina asks. "I was never dead in the first place."

**(A/N) how was it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Thanks for all the sweet reviews!**

"_How?" Christina asks. "I was never dead in the first place."_

**Tris P.O.V.**

They all look at me in shock and I scream through my teeth because Rosie put the washcloth with cleaning supplies on it. "Tris!" Christina runs over to me and grabs my hand. "Why do they do this to you?" Amar asks in disgust.

"They whip me because I don't tell them why I'm this way and they punch me for fun." I state with my teeth still clenched. Tobias walks over to me and takes the cloth from Rosie and starts to clean my cuts. "Why did you stay?" Tobias asks quietly. I look up to see tears in his eyes. I bet I hurt him the worst.

"It wasn't my choice." I say some-what annoyed. I don't like to get whipped for fun!

"You could've escaped." He quietly says.

"You don't understand. If I left, I wouldn't be able to take Rosie. And anyway they have me under 24- hour surveillance. They just can't see in my apartment." He stops dabbing my cuts and helps me up. I walk to the living room space where everyone sits. Rosie comes and buries her face into my neck. "Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Sing for me? I'm tired." I nod and get up leaving everyone there.

I start to sing _The Giving Tree _by some old band Plain White T's.

_All the leaves on the Giving Tree have fallen_

_No shade to crawl in underneath_

_I've got scars from a pocket knife_

_Where you carved your heart into me_

_If all you wanted was love_

_Why would you use me up_

_Cut me down, build a boat, and sail away_

_When all I wanted to be was your giving tree_

_Settle down, build a home, and make you happy?_

_I lie in the dead of night and I wonder_

_Whose covers you're between_

_And it's sad laying in his bed_

_You feel hollow, so you crawl home back to me_

_If all you wanted was love_

_Why would you use me up_

_Cut me down, build a boat, and sail away_

_When all I wanted to be was your giving tree_

_Settle down, build a home, and make you happy?_

_Well, I see a trail that starts_

_A line of broken hearts behind you_

_That lead you back to me_

_The once sad and lonely fool_

_With nothing left but roots to show, oh_

_If all you wanted was love_

_Why would you use me up_

_Cut me down, build a boat, and sail away_

_When all I wanted to be was your giving tree_

_Settle down, build a home, and make you happy?_

_Settle down, build a home, and make you happy? _

By the time I'm finished, Rosie's asleep. I walk up to go into the living room, but everyone is standing at the door. "Tris… That was amazing!" Lauren says. The others nod. "Well let's go talk." I say. Once we get to the living area, Tobias sits next to me. I put my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

"So… I know this may be a touchy subject but… What do they do to you?" George asks. I look away because of the tears clouding my vision. I don't want to look weak in front of everyone. I let a few tears run down my cheeks.

"Um… They-They put me in simulations like Jeanine. They make Jeanine look like a fluffy kitten."

"Do they do anything for lack of a better word, physical?" Amar asks. I nod.

"They don't rape me or anything. Today is a bad beating, but they can get worse." I lift the side of my shirt where there is a scar from Nita herself stabbing me. I see that Tobias has a few tears on his cheeks.

"What about Rosie? Do they do anything to her?" Christina asks.

"Not yet. Not until she's five."

"Well, we're going to leave you and Four alone so you can talk things out." Zeke says walking out of the room. They all follow him out.

"You don't know how much you 'dying' hurt me." Four says.

"I know and I wish this didn't happen but it did. Rosie is the only reason I'm alive right now. I couldn't leave her. She looks too much like you." Tobias is obviously still in shock.

"So she's… mine?"

"Yes."

"She's beautiful. Like you." Without answering I put my mouth to his and kiss him passionately. He kisses back and I pull away first.

"I'm sorry I just had to do that. You probably have moved on." I say disappointed.

"You're the only one for me, Tris."

**(A/N) Sorry if it's a little short. Review!**

**-EM**


	3. Chapter 3

_"You're the only one for me, Tris."_

**Tris P.O.V.**

"AWW!" Christina squeals. I turn around to see everyone standing behind us.

"So wait a sec. Four's a dad… so that means you-" Uriah starts but I cut him off.

"Yes we did. Not a big deal!" I say. Then I realize what time it is. "Guys! Go hide in Rosie's room! Hurry!"

"We just got here! We need to get you out!" Tobias says.

"The only way to get me out is to go hide. If they see you here, I'm dead. Stay here please!" I have tears in my eyes.

"Wait, what's happening?!" Uriah yells/asks. "They're experimenting on me in 5 minutes. Please just go." I say.

"No! They can't!" Tobias says the next part quietly, "I just don't want to lose you again." I give his hand a squeeze and kiss him.

"Restrain him from coming after me." I order Amar and George. They nod. Tobias fights when they grab him and he tries to yell but Amar covers his mouth. Tobias has tears coming down his face.

Thankfully Alyssa doesn't come today. Rosie hears the commotion and comes out of her room. "What's happening Mommy?"

"Mommy has to… leave for a bit, okay?" she nods and tears come down her face as she hugs my knees. I kiss her head and she says, "Be brave, mommy." I smile. Everyone is hidden and I can still faintly hear Tobias' struggles.

The guards come in and take me away. We travel down hallways I've memorized by heart. I get to the experimental room and see Nita.

"Hello Tris. Still sore?" I sit in the chair and restrain myself from punching her. She puts the needle in my neck and I close my eyes.

_I'm back in the apartment. The door bursts open. Tobias walks through and stares at me. He opens his mouth and starts to yell._

_"YOU'RE DEAD!" I shake my head and touch his hand. He yanks it away and another figure walks into the room with two children. It's a beautiful woman with black hair and a curvy, tall build._

_Tobias walks over to her and gives her a kiss. "Don't you see, Tris? I've forgot about you. Everyone has moved on. My children don't know you." Tears come out of my eyes._

_Then, I see something peculiar. His eyes aren't the dark blue I've come to love. They're dark green. _

_I say, "This is a simulation. Better luck next time Nita." _

I open my eyes to a fuming Nita. "What was it?!" I just shake my head. "Guards! Take her to the room." The guards take me to the torture room and they both grab a whip.

At first, they do something unexpected. One grabs a knife and slits my wrist. Guard #2 follow #1's lead and makes cuts down my neck. They also do my legs.

They whip me. Slap me. Punch me. Anything.

#1 takes his knife and tabs my in the hip. That's when I let out a bloodcurdling scream. Blackness overcomes me and I pass out.

**Tobias P.O.V.**

Amar covers my mouth and drags me into my daughter's room. I'm aware of the tears streaming down my face. I hear the guards take Tris and that's when I lose it. I get out of Amar's hold and sprint to the door. Zeke beats me.

"Calm down! You won't be doing her a favor by barging in there. She'll come back." I nod and go cry in a corner. Then, the door opens and reveals Rosie with tears on her cheeks. She runs over to me and cries into my chest. "Rosie, I'm your dad." I say.

"Really?" her eyes light up.

"Yes and that's Chris, Zekey, and Uri." She looks amazed. "I love you, Daddy." She whispers.

"I love you too."

"I'm scared for Mommy." I nod and then I hear an earsplitting scream. I suspect it's Tris but I'm proved right when I hear Rosie scream.

"MOMMY! NO!" She flings herself onto her bed and screams. A crying Christina goes over to comfort her.

oOo

After 20 minutes of crying, the door is slammed closed. I sprint to the door and prepare myself for the worst. I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

Tris.

On the ground.

With blood streaming out of her side.

Losing blood quickly.


End file.
